En dias lluviosos
by vale-dark
Summary: El aburrimiento no es una opción para los día de lluvia…eso es seguro.


_El aburrimiento no es una opción para los día de lluvia…eso es seguro._

**En días lluviosos**

**Disclaimer: bleach y sus personajes no me perteneces, sino inoue ya estaría muerta D **

**Capitulo 1: **_**"un juego"**_

_Flash back_

**-Diálogos-**

_**--**_

Como odiaba todo eso. Era día sábado, y lo mínimo de esos días de vacaciones semanales es que estuvieran con un buen clima, pero no. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, pero parecía como si fuesen las ocho de la noche!!. Como odiaba los días lluviosos, se sentía consumir por la lluvia, se sentía débil, amargado (más de lo que aparentaba), y sobre todo furioso.

-**maldición…-**susurro, en un intento fallido de calmarse, si seguía pensando se terminaría fundiendo el cerebro y no le gustaba esa idea.

-**deberías dejar de balbucear estupideces y hacer algo más productivo ichigo.**

"esa voz", esa voz que escucho tantas veces cuando estaba en peligro, esa voz que siempre lo sacaba de la melancolía, esa voz que lo hacía reaccionar cuando estaba triste, esa… MALDITA VOZ que siempre lo molestaba cuando trataba de concentrarse!

-**¡¡¡podrías callarte maldición!!!¡¿Acaso no ves que estoy pensando?!-** le grito a la pelinegra que estaba a un poco más de un metro de distancia.-** ¡además yo no soy el único que no está haciendo nada! ¡¡Tu estas igual!!.**

Y no era mentira, hay estaban nuestros protagonistas en la habitación de ichigo. El hombre tirado en su cama mientras la morena se encontraba echada en el suelo leyendo uno de sus preciados mangas.

-**por lo menos yo leo, en cambio tú lo único que haces es suspirar y balbucear estupideces, deberías aprovechar que no hay nadie en casa y entretenerte, tonto-** le dijo sin despegar su vista de la lectura, como si no le importara el tema.

Con ese argumento al chico no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Su padre con sus hermanas se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con la familia de una de las amigas de Yuzu, por lo que tenía dos tranquilos días para hacer lo que a él se le diera la gana en la casa. Pero ichigo no era de esos chicos que con la mínima salida de sus padres se proponía a realizar fiestas y ese tipo de cosas, por eso lo único que hacía era descansar y aprovechar que no se le había presentado ninguna tarea de shinigami por ahora.

-**no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer…-** paro por un momento- **además tu deberías estar en la habitación de Yuzu y Karin y no en la mía!**

Buen punto…, buen punto, sin embargo eso no podía ser posible por las… "cortesías" de su padre. Solo recordar las palabras del viejo lo isieron estremecer.

_-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- esa era la bulliciosa voz de isshin acercándose peligrosamente a donde su hijo con una pierna en el aire, claramente para propinarle una patada donde mas le doliera._

_-¡¡¡¡¿PODRIAS COMPORTARTE COMO UN HOMBRE NORMAL POR UNA JODIDA VEZ EN TU VIDA VIEJO?!!!!- como pudo logro esquivar la patada para sujetarlo de los brazos y tirarlo al suelo boca abajo, tirando de sus brazos hacia atrás y poniéndole una pierna sobre la espalda, haciendo una especie de llave de lucha libre._

_Humm!! Estas mas alerta que de costumbre- decía mientras ichigo lo soltaba y se ponía de pie- ichigo…tendré que dejarte solo por un par de días, pero no te preocupes…RECUERDA QUE TU MADRE SIEMPRE ESTARA PRETEGIENDOTE!!!- salto donde el retrato de su esposa con cascaditas en los ojos._

_-No seas patético_

_-¡¡¡no soy patético!!!...bueno, a lo que iba, vas a quedar como dueño de casa, así que tendrás que proteger a rukia-chan!!!, si algo malo le pasa tú serás el culpable- saco una hoja de papel y se la entrego a su hijo junto con un sobre dentro- aquí están todas las instrucciones para que no mueras en mi ausencia._

_-tsk, no es necesario._

_-da igual, espero que lo leas y ocupes lo que hay dentro, nos vemos!!!Despídeme de rukia-chan!!!- y salió de la casa_

_-este viejo…veamos que dice…-empezó a leer el "papelito"- las cosas de la casa…la comida…el dinero…no dejar nietos…¿Qué?!, pero que mierd…-abrió el sobre y se encontró con un par de ¿preservativos?, al lado de estos había otra notita que decía que la pieza de yuzu y Karin iba a estar cerrada- ¡¡¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR VIEJO!!!! _

**-yo no tengo la culpa que tu padre prácticamente me haya dejado encerrada contigo.**

**-solo espera a que ese viejo llegue…lo voy a matar!!!**- frunció mas el ceño.

-**oi ichigo, ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?, y así aprovechas de sacar esa carota que tienes.**

**-ya dije que no me molestaras, además no hay nada que podamos jugar.**

**-no seas fome, estuve leyendo un manga donde juegan algo llamado "verdad o castigo", ¿Por qué no jugamos a eso?-** dejo su posición del suelo, ahora se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama de ichigo, mostrándole la imagen del manga que vendría siendo el supuesto juego.

-**eso es muy tonto, además aquí los tipos juegan eso cuando pierden un juego de cartas, y nosotros no tenemos cartas.**

**-ya pensé en eso baka, envés de jugar con cartas podríamos simplemente jugar con una moneda- **dijo sacando una moneda de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido-** "cara o sello".**

**-se nota que estas aburrida- **se sentó en la cama poniéndose en una posición mas cómoda- **pero no quiero jugar.**

**-acaso tienes miedo kurosaki-kun?-** dijo con esa vocecita que tanto odiaba ichigo.

-**¡¿de que voy a tener miedo enana?!.**

**-no lo se… eso deberías saberlo tú.**

**-esta bien!!! ¡Acepto el desafío!-** bingo! Esa pelinegra si que sabia controlarlo.

-**sabia que dirías eso, yo elegiré primero-** tiro la moneda asiendo que esta diera un par de vueltas en el aire y cuando cayó en la palma de su mano, puso su otra mano por encima de esta- **cara.**

**-esto me suena a trampa rukia- **miraba desconfiado la mano de esta- **ya déjala ver.**

Lentamente la mano femenina se fue alejando, dando a conocer el resultado de la moneda. Sus ojos no mentían, la moneda estaba mostrando el numero, "sello".

-**jaja, yo gane enana!**

**-ya lo se! ¡No soy ciega! **

**-ahora dime, que quieres ¿verdad o castigo?**

Esa mirada no le gustaba para nada, ya conocía de tiempo a ichigo y cuando él ponía esa mirada es por que algo se traía entre manos, lo mejor sería elegir la verdad, ya que tal ves se libraría de cualquier estupidez del pelinaranja, además que él ya prácticamente conocía toda su vida, tal ves ni se le ocurría una pregunta coherente.

-**verdad.**

**-hmm, veamos…-** ¿y ahora que coño se suponía que iba a preguntarle?- **¿Dónde te gusta más estar, aquí o en la sociedad de almas?**

De donde se suponía que había salido eso?, desde cuando ichigo preguntaba cosas tan…¿difíciles?. Era cierto que en la sociedad de las almas se la pasaba bien, tuvo muy buenos momentos y también recuerdos, pero en el mundo humano también, a pesar de haber vivido no mucho tiempo ahí, se la pasaba muy bien, no veía muy seguido a su hermano, a su capitán ni a los miembros del escuadrón, hasta se había distanciado un poco de renji por que este tenía más trabajo que antes, pero igual se sentía como si estuviera en su hogar, la familia kurosaki, los amigos del instituto, aunque admitía que todavía no entendía bien las actitudes de algunos de sus compañeros de clases. En definitiva, se la pasaba de maravilla "con ichigo", por que sin este energúmeno de pelo naranjo nada seria igual a como era ahora, después de todo, solo y únicamente por él es que ella se quedaba en ese lugar y hacia su trabajo como shinigami.

-**tienes que responder la verdad, o tendré que darte un castigo.-** le dijo con una media sonrisa. Ya se había percatado de la congoja de la muchacha.

-**bueno…aquí no lo paso mal, si no fuera por tu mal humor creo que seria un lugar perfecto.**

**-¿¡mal humor?!, ¡eso no tiene nada que ver con la pregunta!, ¿te gusta más la sociedad de almas o aquí?!.**

**-aquí.**

**-sabia que dir…¿aquí?.**

**-¿ahora estas sordo?.**

**-mejor vamos a la otra ronda.**

¿Realmente había dicho que le gustaba estar más aquí que en la SS?...pero...¿por que?, en la sociedad de almas tenía su familia, sus amigos, tenia……tal ves había dicho eso por que tenía el mal recuerdo de kaien en su memoria, y el hecho de estar ahí la ponía triste…tal vez era eso, o……no, eso no, debía ser por kaien, si, por él.

-**ahora tú eliges- **le paso la moneda para que este la pudiera tirar.

-**yo quiero cara-** lanzo la moneda con un dedo y repitió las mismas acciones que había hecho rukia-** salió cara.**

**-¡¿qué?!, de seguro que estás haciendo trampa!**

**-para que voy a querer hacer trampa enana!**

**-¡ya deja de llamarme enana!-** le estampo un puñetazo en la cara.

-**¡no seas agresiva! Ya dime que quieres…**

**-de nuevo verdad- **dijo calmando los ánimos.

-**¿y me dices a mi que soy fome?, ya escoge otra cosa que no sea verdad o aras esto más aburrido!**

**-es mi decisión! Yo puedo escoger lo que quiera!**

**-ah…ya se, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo…Quién diría que una kuchiki tenía miedo de un juego como este…-** la miro por el rabillo del ojo comprobando como la cara de esta se enfurecía mas.

**-¡yo no tengo miedo!, esta bien, escojo castigo ¿contento?-** definitivamente esos dos eran iguales.

-**pues…hay artos castigos, ¿Cuál podría escoger?**

**-hazlo rápido-** le dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera la cara del pelinaranja.

-**que prefieres, ¿ser mi sirvienta por el resto del día o no comer dulces por lo que queda de la semana y toda la otra que viene?.**

**-que clase de castigo es ese!, eres un maldito abusivo!**

**-sirvienta o dulces, ¿Qué prefieres?**

**-ninguna!**

**-eso significa que acabamos el juego?**

**-la sirvienta- **si terminaba el juego ya no podría preguntar lo que tanto le interesaba saber desde hace tiempo.

-**ok, te toca-** le lanzo la moneda para que pudiera elegir.

-**¿no vas a hacerme nada?-** le dijo cogiendo la moneda.

-**por ahora no, después tendré tiempo de desquitarme-** puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en señal de estar despreocupado.

-**bastardo-** susurro-** sello- **y lanzo la moneda nuevamente, al descubrir el resultado se alegro ya que esta por fin cooperaba y salía el resultado que ella quería.

-**quiero castigo.**

**-¿estas seguro kurosaki-kun?**

**-no pongas esa voz! Ya sabes que me enferma!**

**-tal ves el castigo podría ser soportarme con esta voz durante todo el fin de semana, kurosaki-kun…**

**-esta bien! Escojo verdad**

**-que sabio, si tuvieras que salvar a una de tus dos hermanas ¿a quién salvarías a yuzu o Karin?**

**-¡no me puedes preguntar eso!**

**-tienes razón, eres muy tonto para esa pregunta, a quien escoges, ¿a inoue o a mí?**

Por fin lo había preguntado, se había sacado esa espinita que tenía clavada desde hace ya un tiempo. Sabía que la pregunta era tonta, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta, aunque esta doliera, porque ya no podía hacerse de oídos sordos y negar sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo con él, y al principio pensaba que lo que sentía por él era solo amistad, pero no, había que admitir que tenía un sentimiento más grande por el chico, y como sabía lo que sentía su amiga inoue por ichigo, necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-**ta-tampoco eso…**

Esto debía ser un mal sueño, ¿en qué mundo estaba viviendo como para que rukia le preguntara eso?, él no era de esa clase de personas que salvaría a una y dejaría a la otra a la merced de lo que pudiese pasarle, si fuese por él, salvaría a las dos sin importar como, pero si le decía eso a su compañera de juego está más que claro que esta resacharia la respuesta y tal ves hasta le preguntara algo mas difícil,…¿había algo mas difícil?, si, había, pero no creía que le preguntaría cosas de ese tipo. Lo mejor sería terminar el juego o elegir un castigo, aunque la morena se enojara por eso.

-**lo mejor será que terminemos esto, tu sabes que no me puedes preguntar algo asi.**

**-si, ya lo sabía.**

**-entonces por que lo preguntaste?!**

**-me entro curiosidad, se que eres un tonto, pero quería ver si tal ves responderías alguna estupidez-** se levanto de la cama en dirección al armario de ichigo, recogió su manga que yacía tirado en el suelo, y se dispuso a entrar al armario, solo que algo la detuvo.

-**¿adónde vas?-** le agarro del brazo.

**-está claro que a tu armario tonto.**

**-sise!, pero porque…**

**-tu mismo dijiste que termináramos el juego.**

**-hmmm, estas molesta, ¿Qué hice ahora?**

**-nada, ¡ya déjame!-** se deciso del agarre y entro al armario el pelinaranja cerrándolo con brusquedad.

-**oye! Se que te pasa algo, si es por el juego, podemos seguir si quieres-** elevo un poco el tono de voz para que esta lo escuchara bien, aunque no era necesario.

**-…**

**-oye! ¡Respóndeme enana!**

**-…**

Ni siquiera el recurso de llamarla enana funciono, ¿pero que le pasaba ahora?, sabía que estaba molesta y era con él, pero no había hecho nada, o eso creía él. ¡Que carácter tan bipolar!, con suerte habían intercambiado un par de palabras y de la nada sale prácticamente corriendo del lado de él hacia el armario, que ahora ni siquiera le pertenecía a ella!, tenía que sacarla de hay, era su habitación así que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-**rukia, si no abres voy a abrir a la fuerza!**

**-¡ni se te ocurra!**

**-¡claro que si!-** cuando fue a dar el tirón para jalar la puerta corrediza, sintió un ruido y cuando forzó la puerta comprobó lo que había sido ese ruido –**¡¡¡¿que isiste rukia?!!!**

**-use kidou, ¡ya deja de molestar!**

**-¡¡¡maldición, rukia abre la jodida puerta!!!**

**-…**

No estaba molesta, pero si desilusionada, como pudo ser tan tonta y hacer una pregunta tan tonta?!, era obvio que ichigo no podría responder algo así, es más, ni siquiera ella, es como si le dijeran que escogiera entre su hermano y el pelinaranja, osea, imposible de responder, estaba más que claro que el amor que sentía por los dos era totalmente distinto, pero no podría escoger en preferencia de ninguno. Y era por eso que salió de la visión del shinigami sustituto, por vergüenza, ella era una kuchiki, no podía andar preguntando cosas como esas. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió el jueguito ese.

¡¿Por qué tenía que quedarse justamente con una mujer en la casa?!, definitivamente no las entendía, eran un completo misterio para él, tal ves rukia estaba en uno de esos días y…, no, era imposible, los gigais no tenían eso ¿o si?, lo desconocía, pero tampoco le gustaría saberlo, lo que si le interesaba saber era el porqué rukia había arrancado de él.

Una idea se le paso por la mente, tal vez funcionaria o lo mandaría a tomar viento, pero era su último recurso, no perdía nada con no intentarlo.

**-oi rukia, recuerda que eres mi sirvienta por hoy, te ordeno que salgas del armario.**

**-¡¿que?!**

**-lo que escuchaste, si no me obedeces no te volveré a dar dinero por lo que reste de tu vida.**

**-no me importa.**

**-esta bien, entonces no comerás dulces por dos semanas!**

**-¡¿que?!- **abrió de sopetón la puerta del armario donde se escondía- **¡no puedes prohibirme nada!**

En menos de un segundo jalo a rukia por los brazos acorralándola contra su cuerpo y la misma puerta que ahora acababa de cerrar de un tirón bastante impulsivo, le agarro de las muñecas para que esta no se soltara y acerco su rostro al de ella quedando tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

Ni el mismo se lo esperaba, había sido algo totalmente impulsivo. Cuando la vio totalmente descubierta dentro de ese armario, no lo pensó dos veces y la jalo hacia él de una forma bastante brusca, pero lo que le sorprendió aun mas fue cuando la acorralo contra la puerta del escondite de ella, dejándola sin alternativas de escape.

Sentía su respiración contra su cara, el agarre le había dolido, pero no sabía el porque ahora no le podía reclamar nada al pelinaranja, se sentía asta un poco asfixiada por tanta cercanía de cuerpo, pero le gustaba, o tal ves tanta cercanía le estaba haciendo mal.

-**ahora me dirás lo que te pasa-** le susurro en el oído.

-**d-déjame.-**dijo apenas audible para ambos.

-**solo si me dices lo que te pasa.**

A esa distancia podía oler el aroma de rukia, era exquisito, fuese lo que fuese, le encantaba, esa mujer lo volvía loco, y ahora la tenia a su merced. Miro su lóbulo de la oreja, la mejilla asta bajar por el estilizado cuello de esta, si solo el aroma era exquisito ¿a que sabría?, podría sacarse esa duda de una manera muy fácil, y ahora tenia la oportunidad perfecta, que tal ves nunca mas tendría.

Acerco sus labios cerca de la quijada de su compañera y la degusto, primero solo rozo sus labios con la nívea piel y luego beso, estaba totalmente extasiado con ese sabor que podría denominar como fresa, empezó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar al cuello de ella y volvió a besar un par de veces esas piel que lo tenia loco, entreabrió un poco sus labios y dio un pequeño lameton, sacando un pequeño suspiro de los labios de rukia asiendo que una cierta parte de su anatomía le empezara a molestar.

-**q-que haces ichigo.**

**-nose.**

Se acerco a los labios de la morena y la beso. Era cierto que era un inexperto, pero el instinto puede ser mas grande que la experiencia en algunos casos y este era uno de esos casos. Empezó con un leve roce, un movimiento lento, degustando casi tranquilamente de ese sabor que era cien veces mas tentador que el de la piel de esta, trato de profundizar el movimiento a ver si su compañera le respondía, y casi da un gemido cuando lo logro, rukia empezaba a responder de aquel contacto tan placentero. Se separaron un instante por la falta de aire, pero después la misma rukia unió sus labios iniciando un nuevo contacto, mucho mas profundo que el anterior.

El muchacho entreabrió sus labios para lamer el inferior de su compañera, logrando que esta abriera un poco su boca para así poder degustar de su totalidad, saboreando lo que mas podía he incitando al órgano gustativo de su compañera a que lo imitara, teniendo un resultado positivo nuevamente, empezando una batalla entre sus lenguas.

Ya estaba más que perdida entre tantas emociones, su razonamiento se había esfumado y solo podía entregarse a las manos del shinigami sustituto. Nunca antes había besado a nadie, por eso desconocía lo placentera de la situación, mas si era con aquel cabeza dura que le encantaba. No podía negar que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas a veces y se imaginaba cosas como estas, o peor aun era que tenia unas fantasías en sueños que no creía nunca poder realizar.

Encontró un vicio más grande que el chocolate, los labios de rukia eran lo más apetitoso que había probado, por eso ahora no se daría el gusto de abandonarlos. Los besos cada ves eran mas exigentes, pasionales. Abandono las muñecas de rukia para poner sus manos en la cadera de esta y acercarla ferozmente a su hombría, provocando que ambos gimieran entre besos. Sus manos fueron descendiendo, proporcionando leves caricias a los contornos de sus muslos y su boca descendió de los labios de rukia a su cuello, mientras esta metió sus manos por debajo de la playera de ichigo proporcionándole caricias, ahora no solo ella era la que jadeaba de placer.

Su mano derecha dejo de masajear el exterior del muslo de su compañera para irse al interior, palpando por un leve momento la intimidad de esta y provocando un sonoro gemido por parte de la shinigami que sonaba a su nombre. Bendijo el momento en que a rukia no le gustaba mucho usar pantalones y usara casi siempre vestidos, ya que al usar pantalón la tarea se le haría más difícil.

Empezó un masaje en aquella zona tan sensible por encima de la tela, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, notando que la excitación de ella crecía al igual que la de él, palpo mas de esa piel y hundió un dedo probando las reacciones de esta, quien lanzo un gemido bastante audible y encurvo su espalda en señal de placer. Siguió masajeando lánguidamente, separo la tela ya que ahora era tan solo era estorbo, el contacto directo izo que a ambos se les erizara la piel y provoco nuevos espasmos en rukia.

Su mano izquierda que yacía inmóvil en la cadera de la shinigami empezó un nuevo recorrido, empezó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a su destino, donde palpo y apretó esa hermosa colina que no le parecía tan pequeña ahora, robando gemidos ahogados de su compañera. Empezó a bajar mas sus besos, dejando un camino húmedo desde su cuello hasta su pecho derecho, donde lamio y hasta mordió (suavemente) aquella zona por encima de la tela que le comenzaba a molestar más que antes.

Separo sus manos suavemente del lugar que estaban, para pasarlas por la espalda de rukia, su objetivo: la cremallera del famoso vestido. Cuando lo encontró no dudo en bajarlo.

-**te deseo…, te deseo rukia.**- le dijo ahora volviendo los besos a su cuello.

"deseo", ella también lo sentía, sería estúpido negarlo en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no era solo lo que ella buscaba, necesitaba algo más de ese pelinaranja, y si esto simplemente iba a quedar como un encuentro de solo deseo, preferiría no tenerlo, aunque sonara difícil.

-**eso esta lejos a lo que ando buscando-** quedo inmóvil por un momento, para luego empujar al shinigami sustituto, terminando toda clase de contacto que tuviese con este.

Se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación de ichigo, mientras arreglaba su vestimenta un poco descolocada. Se dirigía con la cabeza gacha a cualquier lugar que no fuese cerca de ichigo, estaba más que claro que esto no terminaría nada bien.

Estaba atónito, paralizado, y sobre todo confundido, ¿había hecho algo mal?, tal vez la había lastimado, ¿Qué era lo último que le había dicho?, ¿que se suponía que tenía que pensar con esa clase de comentario?. Según él, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, o tal vez había avanzado demasiado rápido…¡mierda!, lo había jodido todo, sintió nuevamente culpa y ni siquiera sabía el porqué, esa enana lo asía sentir muy raro.

La vio marcharse de su alcoba, ¿a donde se suponía que iría?, ¿al comedor?, no, ella nunca se quedaba ahí, lo seguro era que se iría de la casa, y eso implicaba sentir frio y mojarse, hasta poder enfermarse en caso de extremo. Tenía que detenerla, y aclarar un par de cosas.

-¡**espera rukia!- **trato de alcanzarla bajando rápidamente por las escaleras- ¡**que te esperes te digo!**

No había servido, parecía que no lo escuchaba y sin siquiera ponerse un abrigo salió de la casa de los kurosaki como alma que lleva el diablo. El muchacho trato de alcanzarla, pero la morena era muy rápida cuando quería. Ahora él tendría que ir tras ella y mojarse para encararla, o quedarse en casa y descansar…esa enana se las iba a pagar.

_Continuara…_

Bueno… eso depende de si les gusta xD

Hola a todos!!!!

Esta es mi iniciación en este templo del lemmon…es una historia corta…muy corta -.-

Pero bue... si les gusta no duden en mandar un review…ya sea para tirarme tomates, piedras zampakuto…bueno, lo que sea… todo será bien recibido =D

PD: es mi primer fic... talves por eso soy tan mala xD


End file.
